


This World Will Remember Me

by ChestnutWheelBarrow



Series: This World Will Remember Us [1]
Category: Bandstand - Oberacker/Oberacker & Taylor, Bonnie & Clyde - Wildhorn/Black/Menchell
Genre: Also you don’t have to know Bonnie & Clyde to read, Davy and Nick simp over cars, Davy’s Buck, Gen, I Tried, I don’t think anyone is gonna read this because both of these fandoms are pretty much nonexistent, I was sort of thinking more of Alex Bender than Joey Pero, Jimmy is done with everyone’s bullshit, Jimmy’s Blanche, M/M, More dialogue that anything else, Multi, Nick and Davy aren’t brothers but they grew up together so they pretty much are, Nick is very flirty, Nick’s Clyde, Nick’s hair colour probably changes a few times as well, No Beta read we die like men, Sorry Not Sorry, The Bonnie & Clyde musical but I make it Bandstand, Wayne also works at a diner as a waiter, Wayne is probably very out of character, Wayne’s Bonnie, and he writes songs, and i wrote it, and small, but I did, i don’t think anyway, i have no idea what made me think of this, oh well
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:08:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29063352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChestnutWheelBarrow/pseuds/ChestnutWheelBarrow
Summary: Bonnie & Clyde but it’s Nick and Wayne.Jimmy and Davy are here too.
Relationships: Davy Zlatic & Nick Radel, Jimmy Campbell/Davy Zlatic, Nick Radel/Wayne Wright, probably some others but meh
Series: This World Will Remember Us [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132310
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Wayne cursed as he felt his car start to jerk and stutter. He prayed and prayed that this wasn’t happening, only to have his wishes crushed when the car suddenly stopped and smoke started to fill out from the hood. He banded his head on the stearing wheel (only to regret it because it  _ really _ hurt) and got out of the car. 

The sun was blisteringly hot against his skin and Wayne shuddered when he felt a bead of sweat run down the back of his neck. He wiped his forehead and hesitantly lifted the hood of the car up. Smoke bursted into the air, making Wayne cough and gag as he tried to bat it away. When the smoke had cleared enough for him to see, Wayne took a quick glance at the engine, groaned and came to the conclusion that it probably wouldn’t be working any time soon.

“Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!” He cursed, surveying the area for any sign of help.

“Hey! Engine trouble?” 

Wayne jumped a bit at the voice and whipped his head around to see a man standing a few feet away. “Engine trouble, tire trouble, oil trouble…”

The stranger laughed and stepped closer. Wayne took in his appearance, he was fairly short with strawberry-blonde hair and a 5 o’clock shadow framing his jaw. He was wearing a tattered blue shirt and brown trousers. He was undeniably attractive, though maybe a little messy for Wayne’s tastes. “Looks like you and me got the same car. Goes through oil like a preacher through whiskey, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“How ‘bout I see if I can fix you up. And then maybe you gimme a lift into West Dallas.”

“Sure. Thanks.”

The stranger sets to work, tinkering and tampering. Wayne watched him work somewhat inpatient, he was running behind schedule and it was really starting to take its toll, he could already feel his head clouding over, and it wasn’t because of the heat. He needed a distraction. “You live in The Devil’s Back Porch?”

The stranger looked up briefly. “Not for much longer.”

“I don’t know anybody ever moved out of West Dallas.”

“Well now you do,” the stranger stops working and winks at Wayne before extending his hand. “Nick Radel.”

Wayne smiled sheepishly and shoved his hands in his pockets. It was nothing personal, just the thought of touching any person without somewhere to wash his hands immediately made his stomach turn. “Wayne Wright.”

Nick doesn’t seem put off by Wayne’s decline of his hand and simply smiles widely. “You got a beautiful smile. Bet you heard that all the time.”

Wayne stilled, shocked and slightly scared. He quickly looked around him, hoping no one else had heard. “Are you crazy? You can’t say things like that!”

Nick shrugs, nonchalant. “What? Can’t I tell a pretty fella just how pretty he is?” He smiles innocently and Wayne feels his heart rate quicken and his face turn red.

He changes the subject. “W-where are you movin’ to?”

Nick chuckles. “Anywhere I want. Just like the legendary Billy the Kid.”

“Billy the Kid? He was an outlaw.”

Something shines in Nick’s eyes, like a spark of interest and excitement. “Why, yes he was.”

“And wasn’t Billy the Kid ambushed and killed by some sheriff?”

Nick frowned. “He wasn’t ambushed. He died an old man in the arms of a young woman.”

“I’m pretty sure he was gunned down—”

“And I’m tellin’ you—”

“In some hotel room.”

“It doesn’t matter anyway,” Nick scoffed. “I got plans.”

Wayne raised an eyebrow. “Plans?”

“Yeah! You see, the men in this town live and die and are forgotten. For some reason they ain’t scared or wantin’ to do anything better with their lives! I just can’t _ wait _ to get away from that!”

“Away from what exactly? Hard workin’ folks?” 

“You know, away from the drought and the homeless.”

Wayne just nodded along, crossing his  arms. He waited for Nick to continue.

“I don’t intend to waste my life ‘round here. I got it all planned out. If I can pull just three jobs a year, I’ll be rich!”

“‘Pull three jobs’? What does that mean?”

“Whaddya think it means? Just like Billy the Kid, oh and Al Capone, soon everyone will know my name. Kids will idolize me! I can see it now in the papers!”

“You’re seein’ something all right. Those are pretty big dreams for a small guy.” 

“Hey! I ain’t that small! And just watch me, this world will remember me.”

Wayne rolled his eyes but couldn’t help the small smile that graced his lips. “Sure it will.”

“Well, what about you, huh?” Nick pointed an accusing finger at Wayne. “Don’t you think it’s time that you lost that uniform? What do you do anyway? Thought diners preferred their wait staff curvy with red lips.”

“I know a guy and he owns a place in town, hooks me up with a few shifts.”

“Huh. Sounds thrilling. But I think you’d look better in a three-piece-suit, maybe something from one of those high-end Manhattan stories.”

Wayne tried to push past the flattery. “What are you saying?” 

Nick stalked up to him slowly, an enticing smile on his face. “I think you know what I’m saying. You know, I can see you in the pictures. You got the face for it. Got that ‘it’ look.”

Wayne was a little thrown off at the close proximity, but strangely Wayne didn’t mind it as much as he normally would. “That’s real funny, my mama used to say the same thing.”

“Well, there you go then!” Nick took a step back and waved his hands around excitedly. “We are wasted around here! Do you really think you were born to die Texas?”

Wayne didn’t respond. This was all so new and different and  _ off schedule. _ “I-I…”

“This is my plan, okay?”

Something about Nick, something about this stranger, made Wayne want to throw it all away. Forget about his schedule, forget about work, his family, his life, and just  _ go. _

He didn’t know what to do, and didn’t have much time to think about it as police sirens sounded in the distance. 

“Shit!” Nick ran behind Wayne’s car and ducked down.

“Are those cops lookin’ for you?”

Nick came out from behind the car when he felt the sirens were far enough away. “Well, me and my buddy did just bust outta jail, so… Probably,” He said, seeming completely unbothered by the situation. “I’m not lookin’ for any trouble… You don’t hafta worry ‘bout me ‘cause I’ve been to jail.”

Wayne scoffed. “I know plenty of men who’ve been to jail.” He couldn’t help but think of the time he had to bail Johnny out after getting into a bit of trouble at a bar.

“How many you know busted out?”

“What were you in for?” 

“Robbery, auto theft, a few things really. I like to keep busy.” Nick shrugged.

Wayne glanced at his car, thinking about how he could potentially have been another victim in this man’s crimes. The thought sent a rush of adrenaline and dare he say intriguement. 

Nick wiped some dust from his trousers and got back to the car. He tinkered around a bit more before going to the driver’s side and turning on the engine. The car revved to life and it was like music to Wayne’s ears.

“So, whaddya say, Wayne Wright who has a shit car and works at a diner, gimme a lift into West Dallas?” Nick’s smile seemed to gleam in the sun, the light casting almost perfectly on his face.

“The police are lookin’ for you?”

“They ain’t gonna find me. By this time tomorrow I’ll be five hundred miles away. I just wanted to see a few folks before I go.”

Wayne knew this was his chance. It was now or never. He could continue about his boring and mundane life, forever wondering  _ what if? _ He wasn’t sure if he could actually do that, throw away his schedule, his routine. It was all too much. It was all too new. Wayne could feel himself spiralling, falling in his head. He then looked at Nick, leaning against the car, like he didn’t have a care in the world, completely oblivious to the war going on in Wayne’s head. 

But then, there was clarity. Wayne looked at Nick’s waiting smile and it seemed to make it all go away. 

Wayne took a breath. “Okay.”

“Great!” Nick said. “I’m tellin’ yah, Wayne, this will be the best decision you’ll ever make. You and this world will remember me.”

Wayne couldn’t really think about what those words mean, nor could he imagine what he was about to get himself into, but for the first time in his life, he felt in control. 

  
  



	2. You’re Going Back to Jail

  
  


"Are you crazy— bustin' out of jail?!" Jimmy exclaimed as he looked at his lover in disbelief.

"Now, baby—" Davy started.

"Don't you "now baby" me! How in God's name did you let Nick talk you into becomin' a fugitive?"   
  
Davy sighed. "It was my idea."   
  
Jimmy almost doubled over in shock. " _ Yours? _ "

"Yeah…" 

"How could you go and do this?! Here I am prayin' my heart out they shorten your sentence."   
  
Davy chuckled sheepishly. "Well, your prayers were answered. This made it real short."   
  
"Don't you play funny with me, Davy. I can't believe you!" Jimmy anxiously cleaned his glasses before putting them back on his face.

"Hey now—" Davy was cut off by the sound of sirens pulling up outside. "Shit!" Davy looked around the small house for a place to hide. 

"Oh my God. Oh my God…"   
  
"Will you quit ya stressin' and help me hide?"   
  
"Quit my— You really are unbelievable, David."

Davy almost threw himself behind the battered couch when he heard a knock at the door. " Just keep it easy! I was never here."   
  
Jimmy sighed, putting on his best fake smile before answering the door. "Sheriff! What a surprise! How can I help you today?" Okay Jimmy, maybe a lil' less fake. 

"Evenin' mister. I'm here about your cousin, David Zlatic, you heard from him?"    
  


Jimmy shook his head. "Oh, not since he got himself arrested. Don't have much time for folks like that, family or not. You'll find him sittin' in McLennan County Jail."   
  
"No you won't." The Sheriff said.

"Come again?"   
  
"He should be there, but he ain't. Your cousin and his buddy got it in their heads to escape."   
  


"What?" 

The Sheriff handed Jimmy a crumpled card. "If you see him or know anything of his whereabouts you call the Dallas County Sheriff's office straight away, you hear?"    
  
"Of course, sir." Jimmy placed a hand over his heart.

The Sheriff nodded. "You have a good evenin' now. Sorry to interrupt."

Jimmy let out a breath he didn't know he was holding as he closed the door and heard the sound of the Sheriff's car drive away. Davy sprung up from his poorly chosen hiding spot. 

"Baby! Baby, you were fantastic!" He grinned.

"I'm havin' a heart attack. They're not gonna stop lookin', Davy."   
  


"They won't find me if we go away someplace! New Mexico maybe. You're always talkin' 'bout wantin' to go to New Mexico, start fresh."   
  
"This wouldn't be going  _ to  _ New Mexico, it'd be runnin'  _ from _ West Dallas," Jimmy said. "You want to be like Nick? Always running from the law? Always lookin' over your shoulder? I love you, Davy. I love you more than life itself but we cannot start fresh like that."   
  


"We start fresh when you are free in the eyes of the law. We can't spend our whole lives hidin', Davy. That ain't no way to live." Jimmy takes Davy's hands in his own, holding them tight.   
  


"I know that—"   
  
"You gotta serve your sentence without fail. Davy, you are goin' back to jail."   
  
"What the hell are you talkin'—"   
  
"You know exactly what I'm talkin' about. Won't be scared to turn corners or to open the front door."

"Baby, you don't know what it's like in—"   
  
"Hush. I know it's hard when you ain't got anything to look at except other prisoners who smell." 

"I ain't been free more than a minute! Ain't even had time to change my shirt! I just want a nice meal with my love." Davy placed a cheeky kiss on Jimmy's lips.

"Davy, you're going back to jail."   
  


Davy groaned. "But baby—"   
  
"We'll call the Sheriff and tell him you're turning yourself in tomorrow morning." Jimmy said matter-of-factly, putting his hands on his hips.

"Jimmy—"   
  
"It's gonna be just as hard on me, honey. Jean Ann was tellin' me before about her husband in jail. Two years he's been locked up. It may be hard for us, but we'll come through."   
  
"I can't believe what you are askin' me to do!" Davy exclaimed.

"And I can't believe you bustin' out of jail, but here we are!" Jimmy pulled Davy into a hug.

"Jimmy I ain't going back."

"Yes Davy, you're going back."   
  
"But baby—"   
  


"Tomorrow you'll be back in jail."   
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy wears the pants in their relationship. Davy is completely whipped.


End file.
